Bright Night
by Twittle017
Summary: The Next Trilogy of The Twilight Saga. The Story of Renesmee's Childhood.
1. The Best Kinds Of Mornings

**THE BEST KINDS OF MORNINGS**

I was running in an unfamiliar place. I knew it was from something and at the same time, towards. To run faster I tried to shift into my wolf form, but I was stuck. All of a sudden everything turns into a bright blur. The ground turns into a bottomless swamp, and by the time I know it I'm swimming. The water is frigid. I feel my body loosing its temperature at a fast rate. Shockingly I don't die, yet, I keep going. Then a circle of trees appear, enclosing a small island, not even the size of a car. I finally get to one of the trees, but too exhausted to climb, I just hung on to the trunk. That's when I see it, dark figures standing around a small radiant figure on top of the tiny island. The blur clears and I see Renesmee holding onto the charm bracelet that was Bella's gift from me. Her eyes were strangely calm, unaware of the terrifying figures standing around her. The faces of the strangers lighten, their identities turn clear. Victoria, James, Laurent, and the main members of the Volturi were standing there with all of their eyes a color of crimson. I panicked and lunged for them even though I'd be no match. The distance between the deaf circle and me increased just then. It shot me back to the tree, but once again I lunged. I was a little closer to Renesmee when her eyes shot to mine. She was no longer the calm little girl she had been, her eyes were terrified and helpless.

"Jakie, help me!"

"Renesmee!"

I jumped towards her, but just when she was inches from me, something pulled me back. Suddenly I was under water unable to escape the grasp of the thing that had me wailing. The blur was back, but it was dim. The dark figures smiled my way, and threw themselves at Renesmee. Soon my heart stopped.

"Jakie?"

My head swung up and looked around. Nessie was perched on top of her bed enjoying watching me sleep. My back was aching, guess that's what you get when you sleep on a concrete floor. Reluctantly, I rose up from the hard surface. I rubbed my eyes and noticed that when I pulled them back they were covered in sweat.

"Hey Nessie."

"Jakie, where's mom and dad?"

"Lets see."

I picked her up , and set her on my shoulders. We searched the house; there was no sign of Bella or Edward. Their scent was even dull. I placed her on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, can you make me breakfast?"

"Sure, sure."

Nessie had been getting better about eating human food. Though she claims that has a bitter taste. So when she feels like it, we go hunting.

"Jakie come here"

"What's up kiddo?"

She reached up to my forehead, she wanted omelets. When she drew her hand back, her face was full of happiness. Bella had told her how she loved eggs when she was pregnant with Nessie. So now that was all she ate, in the category of human food. I started to cook with caution. Getting hot grease on you hurt for a while, but damn it burned at first, even for me. Then Nessie started to hum the lullaby Edward would sing to her every night. Nessie's voice was more angelic than all the angels in existence, even when she hummed. I quickly scooped up Nessie with one arm and the omelet in the other. I set her down and she stared at me with those eyes that once belonged to Bella.

"What is it Nessie?

"Where are mom and dad?"

"Probably hunting, they'll be back soon, I promise"

She grinned at me and started to nibble at the omelet. I just watched like I was looking at her for the first time. When my stomach growled, I realized I was starving. I looked around in the fridge and found a note addressed to me.

**Jacob,**

** Please help yourself to this chunk of lasagna. I figured you'd get hungry and I made it fresh just last night.**

** Sincerely,**

** Bella**

Wow. Those hours of Bella practicing her writing really paid off. To this, my handwriting was just a bunch of scribbles. Even Nessie's was better than mine. I looked around and found a container with foil on the top. I ripped off the foil, slicing a finger that was now healed before I looked at it. The aroma was heavenly. These bloodsuckers are good at everything. Though I didn't really count Bella, as one of them. She was still her, my friend, even through everything we've been through. I practically shoved the whole huge block of lasagna down my throat. I even finished before Nessie.

"Jakie I'm done"

"Yeah I'm so proud that you ate all of it"

She made a smug look at me. Right there, she looked like Edward.

"Huh?"

"Since I ate all my food, it's makeover time!"

I groaned under my breath. That's what I get for making fun of Quil for getting his faced beautified. Blondie had gotten her this last week. It was a professional makeup kit. At least Quil's makeup looked squiggly. Nessie actually made me look like a teenage girl. When she first tested it out on me Alice bursted into laughter and made a trip to the store to buy me a wig! Blondie got a laugh out of that.

"Come on Jakie, please."

She knew that I would agree to it. I think she just liked to flash those big brown eyes to make my attitude more pleasant when she destroyed my dignity as a man.

"Okay," I said glumly.

She smiled in triumph, took my hand, and led me to her room.

"Sit on my pinky chair"

"Yes, mam"

She rolled under her new bed to get her suitcase full of humility for a guy. Bella and Edward had decided that she was ready for a toddler sized bed. Although it was sad for Bella and me, Edward convinced Bella. Anyway, Nessie went to work on my face. I closed my eyes. It was very quiet in the house. All I could hear was our heartbeats and how she delicately painted my face. I concentrated harder to see if I could hear anyone in my pack. About a few miles north of this cottage, I heard the sound of snores. I couldn't quite recognize who it was but I knew that no human or bloodsucker sounded like that. It was probably Leah out there. Ever since those Italian leeches came to town she was always making sure everything was secure. While the others would go home to sleep, Leah didn't want to go home. It's like her place isn't at home or Sam's pack. But in my pack where she irritated the hell out of me even though she'd promised to try to stop. Speaking of Sam, we've been more, um well, civil, I guess you could say. We weren't still a whole pack because there can't be two alphas, and Sam doesn't want to step down.

"All done"

My eyes flew open and saw Nessie apparently satisfied with her work. She gave me a mirror to see my horrid reflection. It was worse than I thought. She'd curled my eyelashes, put mascara, added shimmer eye shadow, and put me in hot pink lipstick. I'd bet those bloodsuckers would love to get a loud of this. Although the rest of my face looked flawless.

"Do you like it Jakie?"

"Yeah I look like a supermodel"

"Really"

"Yup, totally fabulous"

She grinned and fell into my arms and hugged me tightly. The warm feeling set again as if this was the first time I saw her again. I gently hugged her back.

"Wow, going on a hot date Jacob?"

I sprung up with Nessie still in my arms. It was just Edward. I growled under my breath as I set her down on her bed. He was laughing so hard Nessie just started to laugh along. Just then I got a devious thought.

"Nessie, why don't you give daddy a makeover, he'd look twice as cute as me"

Nessie looked at him with excitement. Edward gave me a dark look like he wanted to slap me upside the head.

"Very intriguing," he said

"Hey guys"

"Hey Bells" I said.

"Mommy!"

Nessie sprung from the bed up into Bella's hard arms. Nessie touched Bella's forehead, they both closed their eyes as if they only wanted to focus on the memory. When they opened their eyes Bella was giggling. She looked at me.

"Nice look Jake"

"Yeah, think I could pass for a teenage girl"

"Maybe a huge woman body builder"

"Good point"

"Come on Nessie let's go get you dressed," said Bella.

They walked out of her room and that just left me and Edward. Although still I didn't particularly like him, I felt like brothers. Ones that would annoy the hell out of each other.

"Jacob, Bella and I think you should visit your father while we take Nessie to Carlisle's"

"How come, trying to get rid of my smell?"

"Actually I'm getting used to it; it's just that you haven't really seen you're father since you know when."

"Yeah I guess I could go"

He nodded and just then Bella and Nessie walked into the room. Nessie was dressed in a beautiful dress. Bella was wearing her usual outfit; a blouse and some jeans. Even though she was a vampire, her style was the one thing that remained.

"Bye Nessie, I'll be back."

"Wait, Jakie!"

She jumped down from Bella's arms and sprinted towards me. Her arms clung around my neck. I hugged her back and kissed her forehead. She unlaced her arms and ran to Edward.

"So I'll see you guys later"

"Okay, bye," Bella and Edward called as I opened the front door

There was already a ball in my throat as I left Nessie. When Bella was human I remember I would describe our time together like a druggie slowly running out of drugs. With Nessie I wasn't a druggie, but I always thought about her when we weren't together.

I guess Leah could come with me. She needed to see her mom and Seth. I took off my clothes, wrapped them around my ankle and phased.

"_Leah," I thought._

"_What?"_

"_Let's go to La Push."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well you know, to see Seth and Sue_"

"_Fine, but don't expect me to be buddy-buddy with Sam's pack."_

"_I don't, I just want to see my dad and others"_

We raced each other to La Push in silence.


	2. Sort Of A Reunion

**SORT OF A REUNION**

I walked into my house, but there was no sign of Billy. So casually I flopped on to the couch just to stare at the ceiling. Then my mind started to wonder. Were Sam and I ever going to be normal again? I knew that I wouldn't step down, but I couldn't say the same about Sam. It's a relief that one less person knew my entire mind. Also it sucked that I didn't know his.

Abruptly I heard a truck pull into our drive way. I flung my body upwards to stand and walked outside. Billy and Charlie were chuckling about how many fish Charlie lost.

"Hey, dad," I called.

"Jacob, you've finally come back," he said with relief in his eyes.

Charlie just stared nervously back at me.

"Hi Charlie," I said. He waved back as if he had been hit in the groin.

I opened the door to help my dad into his wheelchair. While Charlie was getting it, I could feel him glaring at me like I was a bug.

"Something wrong Charlie," I questioned?

This caught him off guard. "You mean me? Uh well, I'm just dandy." I nodded and heard him swear under his breath. Once we were in the house Billy and Charlie watched some football game on TV. I went into my room and again stared at the ceiling. I wanted to talk to my dad just about stuff that's been going on lately, but I couldn't just tread in there and say "Hey dad, I haven't been home lately because I've been protecting Nessie from Italian vampires." So I'd have to wait. The empty feeling coursed through my whole body again. For some weird reason I wish Leah was here. At least she could distract me from this stupid feeling. Though she needed to visit her mom and Seth. I laid there and listened to the highway like I had a year ago. I got bored and listened to see what Charlie and Billy were talking about.

"I'm gonna get going okay," Charlie said after a big laugh?

"Alright, alright chief," Billy said.

I heard Charlie get up and my dad roll behind. The exchanged another goodbye and silence. I stumbled over to where Billy was sitting.

"Hey dad."

He was so absorbed in the game it took him ten seconds before he looked up and said "Did you say something?"

"Yeah I said hey."

"Well, hey, and oh yeah, about you being gone." I groaned under my breath. He's probably going to give me this big lecture on how you don't just abandon your pack. I'm sure Sam already ratted me out. I'm just surprised he didn't say anything until now.

"Dad, before you say anything, I want you to know that I only did it to protect Nessie. Not to make a point on how I'm the true alpha, alright?"

"Uh well that's not what I was gonna even say. I just wanted to ask if you are okay. Seth told me about what's been going on lately, you know, updating me. So for these past weeks I've been worried about you."

I would have to get after Seth later. I had a plan of how to tell Billy of what's been going on lately. I sure as hell didn't like Seth gossiping to my dad about things. He probably included things I thought about the situation.

"Yeah dad I'm as healthy as a horse inside and out," I explained.

"Okay I've just been concerned."

"Thanks but Dad, I got to get going, to visit the _pack_."

"Alright, if you end up going to Sue's tell her I said hey."

"Sure, sure," I mumbled.

I walked out the door and hid behind a thick juniper tree. I think I want to run fast now. Every time I'm away from Nessie I feel like I need to rush. I tied my clothes around my ankle, so tight it cut off my circulation, and phased.

"_Jake is that you_?"

"_No, it's Jiminy Cricket and I'm your conscience."_

"_Yeah right." _

"_Why you phased Seth?"_

"_I was looking for you. Sam and them want to see you. So do the others."_

"_Fine I'll be there in a minute, and Seth?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Did I ever mention how much you're a pain in the furry butt when you gossip to my dad?" _

"_I didn't gossip, your dad asked."_

"_Whatever, meet me there at Sam's."_

"_Can do."_

Wow the Sam and _them_ want to see me. What's _them_ supposed to mean? The rest of my old pack or does he mean the elders? I was so concentrated on these questions that I tripped face first into a tree. Crap, am I getting as clumsy as Bella was when she was human? My head throbbed for about five minutes.

"_Wow Jake, just wow."_

"_Shut up Seth." _

"_I think Sam meant his pack and himself," explained Seth._

"_Sup boneheads."_

"_What is it Leah," I asked?_

"_Why are you guys leaving me? Jake you told me that I didn't have to be around that jerk of a leader."_

"_You don't, you can stay phased until we leave, because I know if you're human you would probably rip Sam's head off."_

"_He deserves it, after what he said, 'Lee-Lee'."_

"_Okay Leah, we've heard the same thing over and over through your head and mind," Seth thought._

"_Can it pipsqueak, may I remind you I was the one who wiped your butt when-"_

I cut her off. _"Both of you can it before I whip your furry rumps."_

"_Like you could Jacob," snarled Leah._

We were almost to Sam's but Leah stopped about a hundred yards away saying that she would get any closer to that demon. Seth and I phased back behind a bush, not making an effort to conceal our bodies, and got dressed.

"Seth, I forgot to ask, where are Embry and Quil?"

"Uh, I think Quil is with Claire. He felt guilty about not spending much time with her since, well you know when. Embry, uh I think his mom got so tired of him sneaking out of the house at night and she made him stay with her at all times."

"Wow I really feel sorry for Embry, at least our parents know. Also when you see Quil, tell him to take all the time he needs."

"Sure thing," Seth replied.

We walked out of the forest to see Sam and his pack waiting for us in position. I could tell this freaked out Seth because I saw him blink to make sure that this is what he was seeing. It was weird; did they really think that we were going to hurt them or something? Sam and I may have had our differences, but that's in the past and I have no reason to hurt him knowing that he can't lay a finger on Nessie.

"Hey guys," I spoke.

"Jacob," Sam asked?

"Yeah?"

"I want to be sure that you mean us no harm."

I cringed at his words. "Of course not Sam, you helped us with those leeches, that's the last thing I would do to you guys. Even though we're separate packs now that doesn't change anything."

"Thank you," Sam replied.

After that everyone relaxed and started to crowd Seth and me.

"You gonna tell him the big news," Jared asked Paul?

Paul turned to me. "I would've told you sooner but I haven't seen you in a while. Your sister Rachel and I are getting married."

I was shocked. The good kind of shocked though. It would mean I would get to see my sister more often, but the downside of it is that meant more of Paul. At least she could calm his rowdy ass down.

"Jacob," Seth called?

"What?"

"Sorry," I said. I turned to Paul and placed my hand on his shoulder. "You take care of her got that? Make her feel special every day." He nodded in response.

I completely forgot about my sister. I hadn't even remembered she'd taken over my room. Where was she now? Emily came out and said she had made fresh chocolate cake. My stomach growled urging me to stuff my mouth. Everyone ran inside, including me. Emily handed me a big hunk of cake and gave me a satisfied smile as I crammed it into my mouth. Emily always gave everybody looks very mother-like. I just wanted to hug my mom. But to do so I'd have to dig her out of the ground. I sat on the bottom of the stairs examining the room. That's when I saw my sister gripping on to Paul like he was going to float away from her.

"Rachel," I called?

She turned to me and looked at me like I was a stranger. Even though she came home a few weeks ago I hadn't seen her. I've been too busy.

"Jacob," she spoke?

"Yeah it's me."

She reluctantly let go of Paul and ran into my arms. My older sister, she looked a lot like my mom, but right now I looked like the oldest considering I was a whole foot taller than her. I felt her eyes tear up.

"It's really you isn't it?"

"Yep, only I'm not the little _booger_ anymore."

She managed to chuckle as she let go of the embrace. She smiled weakly up at me as Paul came to comfort her.

"So, uh I hear you and Paul are tying the knot."

"Yeah," she grinned like her lips were going to split open. She raised her hand for me to see the big hunk of rock on her finger. Then she pointed out her promise bracelet.

"He gave me the bracelet first, and then somehow he came through with the ring."

"I see you copied my idea Paul," I snorted.

"What idea," she asked?

I looked up at Paul with big eyes. "Does she know what we are?"

"Well, yeah, duh, I couldn't marry her if she didn't know."

I looked back down at Rachel. "So I guess Paul hasn't told you that _I_ imprinted on someone."

"Really, who, is she pretty," she asked urgently?

"She the prettiest thing ever, beautiful, her name is Renesmee."

"Wow I'd never think you would-, wow, can I meet her?"

Everybody's eyes turned towards me like I was a singer on top of a stage. "Rachel doing so would be, um complicated, because you'd have to understand who she truly is first."

She blinked impatient. "Well who is she," she demanded?

"Okay come for a walk with me so this doesn't seem like a soap opera."

She nodded anxiously and kissed Paul goodbye.

"Seth just hang out here, I'll be back, and oh yeah don't forget about your sister," I called.

"Okay," he responded.

Then we were out the door. I guess Rachel and I could walk on the beach. That's where all my explaining was done. We walked a few minutes in silence when I caught sight of the waves. I turned towards her.

"Alright so do you remember Bella Swan, you, Rebecca, and her played together as kids?"

She took a second to recall the name. "Oh yeah, Chief Swan's daughter."

"Well she came back to Forks about two years ago. We became friends." I added.

"And," she questioned.

I sighed. "I assume you know about bloodsuckers or leeches," I asked carefully?

She cringed at my question. "Um yeah Paul told me all about them."

"Well then you need to just hear me out for the rest of this time, got that?"

"Okay," she said.

"Okay, so she started at Forks High School where she met a bloodsucker named Edward. Soon they started dating and she was deeply in love with him." She eyed me like she wanted more details. "He always tried to be delicate with her and protect her but that can only go so far. So he left her and moved to, uh Italy, I think. She was heartbroken for some time. Then she started to hang out with me. I fell deeply in love with her. Bella for some dumb reason went cliff diving. Her bloodsucker has a sister who can see things that are going to happen but she can't see things like me. So she saw Bella jump and I had to go and save her, so she never saw her come up. His other sister told him what happened. So then he wanted to kill himself. The psychic sister came back and told Bella. I begged her to stay but she went anyway." Rachel patted my shoulder. "So when she came back this red headed leech came looking for Bella to kill her. I was still in love with Bella at the time that me and the bloodsucker had to hand her back and forth to protect her. The red head was coming with _newborns_ which are newly changed leeches. They came and attacked and one broke my rib. So after that whole mess I got an invitation to Bella and the bloodsucker's wedding. That broke my heart so I ran away. Finally I got enough strength to go to her reception and I nearly broke her in half knowing what they were going to do in their honeymoon. Time passed and she came back supposedly caught a rare disease and no one could see her. I thought she was already a leech so I went there to kill the bloodsucker. I found out she was pregnant from the bloodsucker on their honeymoon. I helped protect Bella because Sam was planning to destroy it so I took on being an alpha. Soon she had the baby and nearly died doing so. The bloodsucker changed her into a leech. I was going to kill the baby because it killed Bella, or so I had thought. Then when I saw her face I imprinted on her. Then Italian leeches came to kill Renesmee. We stopped them and now we are here."

"Woah, you sure know how to pick out interesting girls."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"So Bella is a _vampire_ now?"

I nodded my head. I noticed through the whole time I told her about what's been happening since she was gone her face changed into the emotions of what was happening.

"And you imprinted on her _kid_?"

"I know it sounds weird, but look at Quil, he did the same thing," I defended.

"I know, I know, but do you think that I can meet her?"

"Yeah I think you can handle it."

"When?"

"I'll ask if I can bring her over tomorrow."

"Okay, we should probably get back though."

"Yep, do you want a ride?"

"Sure," she said with a grin like my dad.

"Wait here," I cautioned.

I went behind a rock and tied my clothes around my ankle and phased. Her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Wow this is gonna take some time getting used to."

She jumped on my back and we were back at Sam's in a minute. I motioned my head for Seth.

"Go ahead without me I'll stay here," he stated.

I dipped my head in comprehension and ran to get Leah. She was passed out so I decided that she could sleep here. Then as quick as a bullet I ran back like a little puppy to my heart, my addiction that I couldn't get enough of, the thing that kept me going day to day, the one who I was attached to with steel cables, my Renesmee.


	3. Extraordinary Moments

**EXTRAORDINARY MOMENTS**

It was already afternoon. The sun was peeking out of the clouds when I got to Carlisle's. Without knocking I barged in through the front door. Everything was still, almost untouched, until I smelled their lung twisting scent. I tried to walk normal but I just couldn't help myself. I stumbled over to the living room like a frisky puppy does when there's company. And there she was, asleep in the Blondie's arms. Her spiral curls hung out from the sides. She was lightly snoring with each breath. Her cheeks were flushed, as usual. Blondie looked up at me and rolled her eyes.

"Where's everybody," I whispered.

She gave me a snotty look. "If you have to know everything, they're out hunting."

"But Bella and Edward hunted this morning."

"They went home you know for some _alone _time, can't you piece it together mongrel."

"That reminds me, I've been coming up with more jokes for you."

She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"There's a well where people throw one penny in it. If you tell the truth you get one wish. If you tell a lie the well sucks you in. A brunette throws a penny in and says "I think I'm adorable." Then she gets sucked in. A blonde throws a penny in and says "I think…." Then she gets thrown in as well."

She ferociously hisses at me while I try to suppress a laugh. Suddenly Nessie's eyes slowly start to flutter. She opens her eyes fully and grinned my way.

"Look what you made me do mutt."

"Don't fight Auntie Rose and Jakie" pleaded Nessie.

When she said those words I instantly stopped chuckling and Blondie stopped showing her teeth. Nessie impatiently reached for me. Blondie let her go with a sigh. Nessie curled her arms around my chest. I gently planted a kiss on the top of her forehead. She pulled away giving me her crooked smile that sped up my heart. She placed her hand on my cheek and showed me what happened today. Alice and her played dress-up and acted like princesses. She and Esme baked together. Edward gave her a piano lesson. Finally she fell asleep while Blondie gently brushed her hair.

"What did you do today Jakie?"

"I just visited my family and friends at La Push."

"Cool I wanna go there!"

"Maybe you can someday."

I was about to tell her that Rachel wanted to see her tomorrow but I stopped myself. I didn't want her to be disappointed if she couldn't go. Her eyes scanned to room.

"Where's everybody."

Blondie answered her before I even opened my mouth. "They went hunting honey, mommy and daddy went home, and they're letting you spend the night here."

Nessie's eyes lighted up. She turned to face me. "Jakie can we have a sleepover, please?"

"Sure Ness," I answered.

Blondie's nose wrinkled at me. "Ugh now it's going to smell like dog the whole night," she said under her breath so that Nessie couldn't hear. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Jakie get your pajamas on."

"Uh its okay Ness I'll just sleep in this."

She sighed in disapproval at my cotton shirt and muddy shorts.

"Auntie Rose can you help me get my pajamas on?"

"Sure let's go right now, mommy left them up in my room."

Blondie scooped her up in her arms and shot up the stairs. My stomach growled fiercely. I'd only had a chunk of lasagna and cake today. So I got up and went into the kitchen. I curiously poked around in their fridge that was stocked with food for me and occasionally Nessie. Finally I settled for freezer pizza and a can of soda. I tossed the pizza into the oven with care and chugged my soda. I heard Nessie and Blondie coming down the stairs. Nessie came wondering into the kitchen.

"Jakie guess what, Auntie Rose is going to come to our sleepover."

Great. She'd probably try to kill me in my sleep.

"What's that smell," she asked?

"Oh it's pizza, you want some?"

She gagged in response. I set her on top of the counter.

"So what are we going to do at this sleepover," I asked.

She pondered about it for a second.

"We can watch movies and give makeovers."

"Yay," I chanted lamely.

She smiled and her brown eyes took over her face. Then she quickly pecked a kiss on my cheek and slid off the counter into the living room. I felt as light as a feather. Warmness took over my body. And like an idiot I smiled at the table waiting for my pizza. When the timer rang I took it out of the oven and sat next to Nessie in the living room. They were watching some comedy for little kids. Even though they sort of bored Nessie, that's all she could watch. Bella didn't want her _exposed_ to older movies just yet. I slowly chewed my pizza and sipped my soda. This movie was boring but I entertained myself playing with Nessie's curls. Halfway through the movie her eyes started to grow heavy. She tried to fight it but she gave in. Blondie was somehow very into the movie, on the couch. Me and Nessie were on the floor. Nessie's arms searched for something to hold and found my chest. After finishing my food, as if contagious my eyes started to drop. The next thing I know I'm in my dream. I'm watching Nessie and I sleep. I was smiling in my dream, but I could have sworn that I was in real life.

"Hey Jacob, you better get up, Rosalie was just about to kick you awake," said Bella.

I hazily lifted my head and saw Bella grinning at me. My arm frantically squirmed where Nessie slept. Bella chuckled at me.

"She's outside playing tag with Edward."

"Oh," I said.

"Now get up before they kick you around like a soccer ball. Go to the cottage and get dressed."

I sat up and tried to stand up fast but instead I tumbled over on the couch. Bella burst into laughter.

"Jake you look like an alcoholic trying to walk a straight line."

I huffed at her with displeasure and made my way out the door. I heard Nessie trying to catch Edward in the back. I figured I could just phase here. Once I did I ran very fast and almost hit the cottage doing so. I went into Nessie's room and pulled my duffle bag out of her closet. It had the leech stink on it. I guessed Edward was going through my bag. When I tried to pull out my clothes a paper bag fell out with my name on the front in elegant handwriting. On the back it said:

Jacob,

Please use this money to buy new clothes. These old ones are starting to stink up the house. You can wash them at Carlisle's.

-Bella

Man what's with Bella and notes these days. Can't she just tell me? I took out the money from the bag, wow; she gave me two-hundred dollars. That would buy me lots of clothes considering I only liked t-shirts and shorts. I quickly took a shower in their little bathroom and got ready. When I got out of the cottage I decided I could walk to their house, it was only a little ways. I got there and you could hear Edward playing the piano. Nessie waited there dazzled by his music. I barged inside.

"You know you could not mongrel," snorted Blondie.

"Not in my nature, Blondie," I threw back.

She rolled her eyes. Immediately after, Bella had her usual grin on a was walking towards me.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Bells."

Crap! I forgot to ask Bella about taking Nessie to see my sister today.

"We need to discuss this first, Jacob," hollered Edward from the other room.

Bella eyed me with suspicion. "What's going on Jake," she questioned.

"Bella, my sister Rachel is back from college. She knows about what you are, now."

"What? Jacob! How could you do that! Do you know how much danger she-."

"Relax Bella. You don't know me that well. She knows about us too, Paul imprinted on her."

"So what do we need to talk about?"

I sighed real low. I hoped she would agree. "I want to take Nessie to see Rachel."

She just stared blankly back at me as if I hadn't said anything. Was she thinking about it? Maybe she was deciding not to.

"Come on Bells when those leeches came to town you were willing to send Nessie off with me."

"Alright, alright you're messing up my concentration. I'm discussing this with Edward."

I waited a minute more before she looked up at me with a bright face.

"Okay you can take her with you, for today. But, I want you to keep this on you," she said and handed me a cell phone, "I trust you Jacob, and I know that you wouldn't let anything happen to her." Then out of her pocket she handed me keys to one of their many cars. I nodded and hugged Bella really tight. "Thank you," I said. I went to get Nessie. Her eyes sparkled when I got there. Edward looked at me like he was going to kill me if I messed up.

"I know you won't mess up Jacob. I trust you with her completely, for now."

Nessie wriggled her way off a tall chair and ran into my arms. Right now I just wanted to stay like this forever. Her little curls fell over my face making me inhale her sweet aroma. She pulled back and her face stopped my heart. Her face was blushed with excitement. Her chocolate eyes were big showing them fully.

"Hi Jakie, my daddy told me we were going to see your sister."

"Yeah she wants to see you," I said.

"How come?"

"Uh well, who wouldn't want to see you?"

She gave me another hug and my whole body went warm. I picked her up and set her on my shoulders.

"So uh, I'll see you guys later," I said to Edward.

He nodded and went back to playing his music. We went out the front door. Which keys did Bella give me? I made the thing honk. Of course she had to give me the Volvo. Probably the only car that had a backseat safe for a kid. I strapped Nessie in the back and soon we were off.

"So Nessie what do you want to do today?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, something."

"We can go see Claire."

"Um, oh I remember Claire now. I want to see her; I've never met a child like myself before."

"Alrighty then."

We were silent the rest of the way to La Push. Nessie mostly looked out the window taking in its views. Once we got to Sam's, the whole pack and their family came out to greet us. Nessie was very anxious to get out there. We got out and we were caged with hugs, well Nessie was. Rachel and Paul lingered in the front of the house to be officially introduced.

"Come on Nessie, there's someone I want you to meet."

She nodded and grinned at the same time. I picked her up and held her with one arm and used the other to motion Rachel. She started to walk slowly to us but once Nessie smiled her way she practically jogged towards us.

I turned towards Nessie. "Ness this is my sister, Rachel." She giggled at my words.

"Hi there," said my sister with enthusiasm.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you Rachel."

My sister looked up at me with a dazzled look.

"Rachel can I show you something," asked Nessie?

"Sure," replied my sister.

Nessie reached towards her with her hand. Rachel immediately took it and pulled back fast.

"Sorry, sorry it just stunned me."

Nessie nodded back with a warm look and took Rachel's hand again. Since I was holding on to her I got to see what she was showing. She showed Bella bloody on the table which I heard Rachel cringe at. Then Blondie was holding her and rocking her and I saw it all. I saw me with hate in my eyes looking back at Nessie, almost ready to kill her. Then she looked at me and my whole expression changed. My face was blank for half a second and then full of love. I felt a ball in my throat well up. She showed the rest of her life with many details. But when I thought she was done she spoke to Rachel through her mind and showed her a picture of me.

_Jacob is my best friend Rachel. He's always been there for me since day one. I love him to death and anyone he loves too. _

I knew that she meant she loved Rachel as I did. I just wanted to hug Nessie forever and never her let her go.

"Wow that was amazing!" said Rachel.

"Thank you."

I set Nessie down on the ground so she couldn't hear me choked up. She immediately sprang for Rachel and they both hugged each other.

"I love you too, Nessie," said my sister.

Rachel looked up at me. "She's really something Jacob, really something."

With the pain flexing in my throat I barely choked out, "I know."

I don't know how this perfect soul could love me. It was the first time I've heard her say it, but somehow I knew she did.


	4. NO

**NO**

The rain started to cause tiny droplets onto the windows of the silver Volvo. Renesmee flinched when I lowered her into the car seat. Her rosy warm cheeks defied her pale white skin. I took off my jacket and covered my girl. I couldn't help but stare at her for a while. When the rain suddenly went to a monsoon I jumped in the front seat, started the car and took off to the road.

Every ten seconds I found myself staring back at my heart. I wanted so much to be with her. To cradle her in my arms and never let her go. I wanted her to be mine and no one else's. I guess it was selfish to think that. She had a choice. I hated to think this but she _could_ find someone. Someone who she loves as much as I do her. The thought was excruciating and I hardly brought it into mind. It's a question I wished I had the answer to. It also brought up another. How could I survive without her? When I'm away from her I feel like I can't breathe. How could anyone cope without the thing that keeps them alive. I would surely go insane. My death would be shortly after.

"Jakie?"

My head whirled around. "Hey Nessie, have a good nap?"

"Yeah, where are we?"

"Don't you remember? We went to go see Rachel."

"Oh yeah, she was very nice."

"So are you hungry," I asked?

"Yeah, I could eat a wolf." I chuckled at her joke.

"What are you up for Ness?"

"Jakie, can we please eat in the forest?"

"I don't know Ness. What'd your mommy say?"

A puckered lip and tears replaced her lovely smile. A thousand swords struck my heart.

"Nessie, don't cry. I'll take you ok. Then we can race around the trees. It'd be fun.

Her chocolate eyes brightened and she made a huge grin.

"Thank you Jakie. You're the best. I love you."

Something inside me exploded. Like fireworks at the end. When a whole lot of them explode at the same time. My world was perfect.

"I love you too, Nessie."

I pulled to the side of the road. We were almost at the border of La Push and Forks. Just as I was almost about to open the door Nessie hugged my shoulder. I slung her over and enclosed her my arms. The warm sensation in my heart sparked up again.

"Jakie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you so buff?"

My eyes popped out of my sockets. "Uh who said that?"

"Auntie Rose. She was telling Auntie Alice that you were a buff hard headed idiot."

Ugh, I hated that blonde bimbo. I'm going to rip her head off for this.

"Uh I dunno Ness. Guess that's just how I was made."

Before she could think about it anymore I pulled her out of the car and threw her on my shoulders.

"Let's do this," I said in a fake voice. She giggled.

"Wait Jakie."

"What?"

"Don't you have to change?"

The color drained out of my face. I had totally forgotten about how I would need to go in the nude first to go hunting.

"Don't worry Jakie, I won't look."

I took comfort in her word and set her down. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Quickly I went behind a thick trunk of a tree. I heard her humming the song Edward had been playing this morning. I tied my clothes around my ankle. Then I concentrated until the hot feeling ran up my spine. Suddenly I was on four feet again. I circled the tree and bowed my head at Renemee, a signal to get on my back. She grinned and climbed on me.

When I took Nessie hunting, we relied on sound. So she mostly communicated through me with her gift. And I, I pretty much just gave her nods and looks.

Nessie patted my head. Her thought came into my head. The thought "_Can we get a lion" _entered my head. I bobbed my head up and down. I lowered my head for her to get off.

"Thanks Jakie," she whispered.

The wind blew through my fur. I concentrated to hear something rather than Nessie's heartbeat. I lifted my nose and took a big breath. A strong meaty scent suddenly blew. I listened even harder. A lion snored loudly about a mile away. By the deepness of the snore, it was a big one.

Nessie stared at me with patience. It looked like she knew about it too. I cocked my in the direction the big cat was. She looked down the path and nodded. Then I sunk to the ground. Nessie's stance was already ready. She loved to compete even though she knew she would win. She gave me a sassy smirk. I rolled my eyes. She was just like Bella. It was still for half a second. Then my body tensed and I dug my nails in the earth. I tried to avoid the trees, I could easily cut through them but it would slow me down. I turned my head to Nessie. She was gracefully glided around every twist and turn. I slowed my pace for her go further. She would always get to our prey first. Instead of sprinting I started to trot like a horse. She could have the whole lion.

The wind started to blow in my direction. Nessie's scent melted my insides. I felt the warm glow again. The wind continued to blow in my face. Suddenly I was gagging. Nessie's scent smelled too sweet now. Like when a woman puts on too much perfume. A feeling of terror surged inside me. That wasn't Nessie's smell, but of another leach. I sprinted to Nessie as fast as I could. I could no longer hear her steady run. My heart went south. I ripped a loud roar. Fear took hold of my mind. I started to snarl and growl as loud as possible.

I slid into the clearing and growled in every direction, my eyes searching for Nessie. Panic and adrenaline was bursting in me. I finally spotted her at the far corner of the opening. She was staring at something with fear. I turned to face the leech that dared come close to my heart. The pale figure froze at my glance. There it held a empty shell of what once was a lion.


End file.
